The Andersons
The Andersons is a Detective Groups whose main purpose is to hide as vigilantes and solve crimes for the government. Their Detective Head is known as ß. Head Blainely Anderson Blainely Anderson is the founder of the Andersons and is the first ß, and is known as 'the smartes person in the world'. She is the main antagonist of the first season of The Geeks' Cliché Romantic Comedy and The Horsemen. As time grew by, she decided to have a successor to her title. Rian Nillois was her first choice, as she spotted potential in him. Rian later goes missing and her interest is switched to Omega, the head of the IDO. Blainely later goes missing and is assumed dead after an explosion after her base is infiltrated by Omega and his friends. Blainely later returns in The Horsemen: Ikari's Arrival although with a smaller role and given less attention. She and the Andersons later attacks Ira Dorex' lab in order to steal Red Eye. However, she only managed to take one. Although the effect of the eye is halved, she steal manages to survive until the next generation. Again, she comes back as the main antagonist in The Geeks' Cliche Romantic Comedy as ß once more to continue looking for a successor. She eyes Ryan Nillois, Rian's grandson. She sends her best agents to convince Ryan to succeed her. Ryan is more guillable than his grandfather, and he eventually accepts her offer. After he is trained, she steps down, takes off her mask and Ryan takes her place. Later, in the second season during Ryan's fight with the CQUAD's Ian Karisson, she arrived later after the bombing of the Anderson headquarters. She arrived just in time to take a blow for Ryan after he is cornered by the Ikari. She later collapses and assures Ryan that he will win. She gives him her red eye and uses the last of her breath to tell him about Ikari's weakness. She dies shortly after. Ryan Nillois Ryan Nillois used to be a regular highschooler. Suddenly, he later encounters a couple of top-tier Anderson agents and ß herself. He is offered the position of ß a couple of times just like his grandfather, and later gives in. Blainely steps down and gives him her mask to officially recognize him to be the next ß. Although lacking in experience, he proved himself to be a good head. He defeated Nexus Andrew Sargoni' The Connection, and makes allies with Star Luster. However, the CQUAD's Ikari declared war against Ryan, after trying to avoid it ever since he received threats from Ikari's agents. Ikari wants Ryan to join him as his right hand man in order to empower his organization. Ryan refuses and war is declared. During the war, a couple of familiar faces arrive, such as Star, Nexus, and Ira. The war is later concluded after Ikari is defeated by Ryan and the loss of the CQUAD. Ryan later encounters another threat - the HG Garden. Its head, Himawari Genten claims that the heads have turned evil and stopped serving their purposes. Himawari wants to rid of the other groups. Ryan joins forces with Nexus, Star, and the new Ikari Cyan Cook in order to defeat Himawari. Ryan is later shocked after he learns that his sister, Reene Nillois has joined the HG Garden. He tries to give up, but his friend and agent, Chrishan Parehoñez convinces him not to. Ryan later devises a plot to save Reene from harm. After multiple deaths of his fellow agents, Ryan finally defeats Himawari and his Six Flowers. Traumatized by the death of his friends, Ryan disbands The Andersons and resigns as ß. Shortly after, he goes missing. A picture of the agents - ☀http://prntscr.com/b47zgl Category:Groups